


如果卢卡变小了

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 傻白甜





	如果卢卡变小了

1、

卢卡莫德里奇，不愧是现役最佳中场大师。在一觉醒来发现自己变小之后，依旧保持头脑冷静，给俱乐部队长打电话，我可能没办法提前归队训练了。

 

2、

拉莫斯被吓到了，一只手抱着大鱼，一只手举着电话，听卢卡小朋友回顾皇马更衣室秘闻，讲到罗纳尔多转会其他人如何瓜分了他的脱毛膏之后，拉莫斯真的相信了。

怎么办，洛佩特吉是不能通知的，他会怀疑这是齐祖作法造成的不良后果；老佛爷更是不能通知的，他会立刻同意把卢卡卖给国米；但是通知队友是必须的，万一出了问题，没有本泽马谁来背锅。

话说回来，卢卡小时候可以这么萌？！

 

3、

果然卢卡最信任爱的还是我啊，青梅竹马、双子星、继承人、白鹿巷什么的都弱爆了。拉莫斯在飞机上美滋滋。

 

4、

犹豫再三，卢卡决定还是告诉查理一声比较好。

 

5、

后悔了，卢卡看着两支队伍分列客厅，气氛严肃又紧张，仿佛准备大力神杯、国王杯、大耳朵杯同场决赛且国家德比。又看了一眼站在中间不知所措的科瓦西奇。他后悔告诉查理了。事实上，他后悔告诉任何人了。

 

6、

好萌啊！只有自己一半高的小卢卡！都怪你，把他吓坏了！快到哥哥怀里来！

 

7、

紧张严肃的气氛是非常有必要的。毕竟这是小卢卡的临时监护人的争夺战。

 

8、

“卢卡当然要和俱乐部在一起，世界杯已经结束了好不好，你们有人要去利物浦，有人要去莫斯科，有人要去米兰，甚至有人要去巴塞罗那，怎么能让卢卡和你们在一起。”

“作为国家队队友，我们更加熟悉卢卡近期的状态，也更熟悉他的生活习惯。”

“生活习惯？难道世界杯和欧洲杯一年踢一届，半年准备训练吗？”

“你们说要照顾卢卡，有人会讲克罗地亚语，有人知道最近的超市在哪里，有人知道小朋友喜欢去哪玩吗？”

“喂，我们可以带卢卡回马德里，死脑筋。”

“带走卢卡不可行，护照问题无法解决，我们也不放心现在的他去西班牙。”

“我可是来过克罗地亚的，在卢卡的邀请下。”

“那个，一支队伍一天可以接受吗？”

“今天快要过完了！算谁的？”

“从明天开始吧，掷硬币决定。”

“掷什么硬币啊，你以为踢比赛呢？我第一个接到卢卡的电话，皇马先开始。”

“不行啊，万一后天队长恢复了，我们克罗地亚岂不是吃了大亏。”

 

9、

站在中间的科瓦西奇看起来一点都不担心。

 

10、

最后的结果当然是所有人都留下来。

卢卡有点羡慕罗纳尔多在都灵的大房子。

 

11、

说到罗纳尔多。马塞洛决定假装没有接到“带卢卡来意大利啊，我最有单身父亲带孩子的经验，也不怕媒体曝光多一个小孩。而且迷你还可以和他踢球。”的电话。

 

12、

晚饭之后，两支队伍剑拔弩张的氛围消失了——每个人彼此之间都是剑拔弩张，仿佛下一秒宣布金球奖、金靴奖和足球先生的统一归属。

因为现在的议题是今晚谁陪卢卡睡觉。

 

13、

“我不仅是俱乐部的队长，还是西班牙国家队队长，没有人比我更理解卢卡的处境。我知道，某些人要拿我和卢卡曾经的矛盾说事，但是正是因为我们的矛盾，我和卢卡对彼此有了更深刻的理解，也更加能够坦诚相见，在这种特殊时刻，有什么比坦诚相见更重要的吗？”

 

14、

“卢卡和我是国家队俱乐部双料队友。在我到皇马之后，卢卡一直对我照顾有加，现在是我来照顾卢卡的时候了！而且，我和现在的卢卡年龄更接近……”

 

15、

“我不想再重复白鹿巷到伯纳乌的历史，我只想强调，因为有更多被卢卡上树的机会，我知道怎样抱卢卡他会比较舒服。”

 

16、

“卢卡，你还记得是谁和你在国家德比的球员通道里隔墙相望，一眼万年吗？”

 

17、

场上配合频繁的不一定一起训练时间最长。

场下交往密切的不一定相同爱好最多。

一起踢过世界杯的可能没在一个俱乐部。

一起参加颁奖典礼的可能没一起参加庆祝游行。

没哄过喝假酒卢卡的不行。

没分享过垃圾食品的不行。

拉莫斯失手摔过国王杯不适合抱小孩。

洛夫伦唱过小黄歌不适合哼摇篮曲。

马塞洛的头发太多了。

本泽马的头发太少了。

拉基蒂奇的发际线太高了。

 

18、

“卢奇亚诺，”

这个名字本身就是开挂吧。

“你们有人比我更熟悉这个年纪的他吗？”

 

19、

“事实上，你们在萨格勒布相遇已经14岁了，现在的卢卡看起来还没有10岁。”

学霸永远都是学霸。

 

20、

终于获得发言权的卢卡挥舞着小拳头“我可以自己睡。”

 

21、

这只是鸡飞狗跳的第一天。

 

22、

贝尔觉得自己度过了最幸福的一天。在伯纳乌，只有他一个人拥有白鹿巷的卢卡，这让他在罗纳尔多牵着卢卡的手飞奔，拉莫斯和卢卡亲吻奖杯，厄齐尔和卢卡手挽手排人墙的时候还能保持冷静，毕竟进球之后翻跟头的卢卡，抱怨英国天气和食物的卢卡，飞奔过伦敦大街小巷的卢卡只属于他一个人。

但是他暗搓搓嫉妒乔尔卢卡，比他拥有更早更多的回忆。现在好了，他可以把失去的卢卡童年补回来。

贝尔躺在床上偷偷想，如果卢卡只有6岁的记忆会是什么样子啊？

 

23、

第二天早上，“我的羊在哪里？！”

 

24、

“卢卡”拉莫斯蹲在地上，双手捧着他的脸，用拇指把眼泪抹掉，“宝贝，你忘了吗？几周前你被球探发现，进入了全世界最好的俱乐部的青训营。”

“是，巴塞罗那吗？”卢卡抽抽嗒嗒的小声问。

 

25、

不，这只是贝尔的噩梦。

END


End file.
